


The Night’s Watch: Origins of the Sisterhood.

by starcheaps



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, The Night's Watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcheaps/pseuds/starcheaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a (very) small piece in wich Old Nan tells the story of how The Night's Watch was created.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night’s Watch: Origins of the Sisterhood.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Night's Watch as a sisterhood](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25009) by tumblr user allinye. 



“The Night’s Watch is a sisterhood formed many years ago” She said with a dark voice. “It was when the long night came and almost vanished the land of men. Many have died, first of cold, then of sickness and starvation, but then they came. The white walkers” 

Old Nan stared at them for a long minute before continuing.

“Men left the houses to fight them. The elderly, the young and the women all stayed inside. They fought bravely in the cold and all people in the North would light fires against them. But the fires started to fade one after another and after another”

The boys’ eyes were big as grapes as they excitedly waited for the next words of the story.

“They waited for days and weeks and they wouldn’t return. There was no food and no men to hunt it. The doors were unsafe. It was when a young girl found an old sword and another took her father’s bow. Another woman gathered the kitchen knives and all the strong ones reached for the weapons. They guarded the doors, hunted for food and fought the creatures of the night. They died protecting the good people of the realm. When the long night was over and summer took the danger away, the ladies of the Night’s Watch did not leave their duties aside. And when the Wall was built with ice and magic, their oath had a house, their cause had a symbol and their courage became a sisterhood. It was only when summer returned that the last men alive could see how every brave woman in the realm defended the lands, the men, the women, the children, as they watched the horizon against the evil. They called them The Night’s Watch and it became a great honor to serve as one of them. Many women went back home for their sons and daughters and duties, knowing that the young girls who stayed were protecting them all. And they still do. Until this very day”


End file.
